1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held device and process used in treating facial skin and more particularly to a hand held dermaplaning device for exfoliating facial skin that is safe to use by non-professionals as well as a process for dermaplaning facial skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes are known for treating facial skin. These processes are known to include hand-held devices and fall into several categories as follows:
Shaving
Cleansing and Moisturizing
Dermabrasion
Dermaplaning (Exfoliation)
Debridement
Shaving is used to remove facial hair by way of a razor. In addition to standard safety razors, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,626 and Russian Patent RU 2320476 disclose safety razors with piezo-electric crystals attached to the blade for vibrating the blade at ultrasonic frequencies during shaving. These devices include a safety razor, a piezo-electric crystal, battery and a circuit for coupling the battery to the piezo-electric crystal. These devices are used for removing excess hair from a person's face and do not remove any skin. Such devices are configured for non-professional use.
In addition to manual treatment, cleansing and moisturizing may be accomplished by way of hand-held devices. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0043653 A1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,931,859 and 6,119,035 disclose hand held devices for dispensing a liquid to a person's face. These devices include a cleansing mode in which a micro-current is applied to cleanse the skin. US Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0139974 A1 discloses a hand held device for just applying a moisturizing liquid to a person's face. An example of such a device is also disclosed in: youtube.com/watch?v-W1PcSf253cs.
Other hand-held devices are known for cleansing facial skin which rely on ultrasonic frequencies. Examples of these devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP20000060427; South Korean Patent Nos.: KR 20040022550 and KR 20080006875. Additional examples of such devices can be found at the following locations:
youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=jypKIrpGDIg&feature=fvwp;
youtube.com/watch?v=fmSS2uexmac and http:/dermasonic.com/how.html. Such devices are also configured for non-professional use.
Dermabrasion is a cosmetic surgical procedure for removing an outer layer of skin by abrading the skin with fine sandpaper or wire brushes to remove scars or other imperfections. This procedure is used to abrade the skin down to the dermis. The dermis is a layer of skin between the epidermis and subcutaneous tissues that consist of connective tissue and cushions the body from stress and strain. Dermabrasion normally requires an anesthetic and is normally done by medical professionals, such as dermatologists. Because of the possibility of infections and scarring, dermabrasion is a relatively unpopular choice for facial skin treatment.
Hand held devices for performing dermabrasion are known. Exemplary hand-held devices used for dermabrasion are disclosed and described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 8,052,662 and US Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2003/0233085 A1; US 2004/0185067 A1; US 2007/0293795 A1; US 2009/0048557 A1; US 2009/0124985 A1; and US 2013/0144280 A1. In general, such devices include an applicator having an abrasive material applied to the surface. The applicator is attached to a piezo-electric crystal for vibrating the applicator at ultrasonic frequencies. The vibrating applicator is applied to areas of the face of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,405 discloses a hand-held device that includes a rotating brush with abrasive bristles. Hand-held dermabrasion devices are known to be available for professional and non-professional use.
Debridement is a surgical technique performed by a licensed physician for removing unhealthy tissue, such as, necrotic, i.e., dead, infected, damaged, contaminated tissue or in situations to remove a foreign body in the tissue. US Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0101512 A1 discloses a hand held device that is known to be used for debridement. The device includes blade carried by a handle. The blade is a small, dull flat blade operable to scrape the necrotic tissue away from the tissue site without harming any of the healthy tissue located adjacent the necrotic tissue. A piezoelectric crystal is attached to the blade to vibrate the blade at ultrasonic frequencies. Such debridement devices are only available for professional use.
Dermaplaning is a relatively popular process that is relatively simple and safe and is used for exfoliating the epidermis, i.e. outer layer of cells in the skin, and removing fine vellus hair, i.e. peach fuzz, from the skin. Dermaplaning is a process normally performed by licensed skin care professionals, such as, estheticians. Using a scalpel and a delicate touch, the scalpel is swept across the skin with light feathering strokes to exfoliate the skin. Exfoliation involves the removal of the oldest dead skin cells on the skin's outermost surface.
Dermaplaning facial skin has many benefits. For example, removing epidermal skin allows skin care products to penetrate more readily into deeper layers of the skin for better results. As mentioned above, dermaplaning removes vellus hair which tends to cause a build-up of dirt and oils in the follicles. Removal of the hair results in healthier looking skin.
Hand-held devices used for dermaplaning normally include a surgical style scalpel consisting of a blade and a handle. Such scalpels are not available for non-professional use. As such, dermaplaning is only available at spas with licensed skin care professionals. Such dermaplaning treatments at spas can be relatively expensive. Unfortunately, there are no known dermaplaning devices known for non-professional home use. Thus, there is a need to provide a hand-held device and method for dermaplaning for non-professional use that overcomes this problem.